Lethal Weapons
by Violet2389
Summary: Bella, an FBI agent is looking for a criminal. She meets Jake, and goes up to his room with him, under the impression that he isn't her criminal...but is he? MA Content, all human, BPOV...mostly
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a quick one shot I thought of, not sure if I'll continue or not. Thoughts?**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS STORY.**

I sat at the bar, twirling my wedding band in my hands. I watched the bartender pour my scotch into a glass with ice. As he placed the glass on the bar in front of me, I placed my ring in my purse and nodded in thanks at the bartender.

I was in Las Vegas, while my husband, Edward, was still at home in Forks, Washington. Being an FBI agent kept me traveling and away from Edward most of the time.

Although I hated to admit it to myself, being away from him so much took a toll on our marriage. A couple of times I had…indulged in a one night stand with a man in the city I was visiting.

Sometimes though, it was necessary for my job. If I had to reprimand someone, it may involve getting into their pants. Or at least pretending that that's what I wanted.

Edward didn't know what I truly did for a living. He thought I was a lawyer who traveled for her cases. The FBI agency provided all the cover I needed. When I was working at the office, my secretary knew the fake name of my "law firm" and Edward never asked questions.

The agency had told me not to tell anyone what my real job was. The only person in my personal life who knew my job was my dad, who was how I had landed the job in the first place. Being the chief of police in Forks, he was offered to join the FBI, but he hadn't wanted it, so he had offered it to me instead.

My eyes scanned the restaurant, looking for the criminal I was searching for.

My deep blue dress clung to my body, showing off my best assets. It cut to my mid thigh, and showed off the perfect amount of cleavage at the bust line.

In my purse, there was a wallet with cash, ID, and my hotel room key, and I small black pistol. I had to be armed in case things got out of hand with this criminal.

I didn't know who he was or what he looked like. I had been told I would know him when I saw him.

I took a sip of my scotch and my eye caught a man who was sitting at the other end of the bar from me. He smiled at me and I looked away. He wasn't who I was looking for. I was looking for a crack-head who was selling drugs as well as using. This man looked too put together to use, or to have to sell to make a living.

I heard the bar stool beside me move away from the bar, and I heard someone sit down.

"Hey." Said a man's voice. I turned to see the man who had been sitting at the other end of the bar sitting beside me. Wow. He was _gorgeous._

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella. What's yours?" I replied.

"Jake." He said. "Pleasure to meet you." he extended his hand to shake mine, and I shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

I found it hard to concentrate on the job at hand talking to Jake. I had to constantly remind myself that I was on the job hunting for a criminal…not hunting for a one night stand.

I looked at Jake and decided that I could forget my job for tonight. I was the only one from the agency here. No one was watching me who could fire me.

His hand rested on my bare thigh, and my hand rubbed his arm.

He smiled, seeming to know where this would lead.

"Would you like to come up to my room with me?" he asked huskily.

I smiled at him before finishing off my drink and nodding at him. He led me out of the restaurant with his hand wrapped around my waist, and into the hotel lobby.

We got into the elevator and Jake pressed the button that went up to the penthouse suite.

"Penthouse?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Yeah, the penthouse."

I smiled. "Good for me."

He pulled me close to him and captured my lips with his. I was happy to kiss him back.

The elevator doors opened and revealed his hotel room.

I stared around in wonder. It was huge and beautiful in here. Obviously Jake had a lot of money. His room was nicer than mine! I didn't have much time to ogle the room before his lips were on mine again and his hands were roaming my body.

I tossed my purse onto the couch as we stumbled, lips never separating, into the bedroom of the suite. My hands moved up to his neck and my fingers ran through his short, soft hair. His hands moved to my ass and pulled me up, making my legs go around his waist as he carried me into the bedroom. I rocked my hips against his growing arousal.

He threw me onto the bed and his body came down on top of mine, lips crashing against mine. Wetness pooled in my panties as his hand stroked my thigh, hitching my dress up even more. My hands came to his shirt and unbuttoned it quickly. My hands moved over the toned muscles in his chest and stomach.

He propped himself up on his arms and pulled my dress over my head. He bent his head down to my chest and pulled my bra away from my chest with his teeth. His mouth came over one of my hardened nipples, sucking and nibbling, and my back arched in pleasure at the touch.

His hand moved down to my panties and he hooked his finger in them and pulled them away from my body. His hand cupped my sex, and I moaned, wanting more from him. His mouth left my breath, and he moved down to my centre.

"You're so wet for me, babe." He said. "I can't wait to taste you."

I rocked my hips upwards, wanting his mouth to connect with me. He bent his head down, and his tongue circled the little bundle of nerves, making my eyes roll back into my head. His finger slid into me, and he began pumping steadily in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure, wanting my release.

"Come for me, Bella." He said. "I want to feel your walls tighten around my fingers and your juices spill out of you."

As if my body was on the same wave length of his words, I came hard, my orgasm shaking my entire being.

As I came down from my orgasm, you would think I was worn out, but I wasn't. I pulled Jake's face back to mine and kissed him, tasting my arousal on his lips, which made me horny all over again.

I undid his pants, and stroked his lengthy cock. He moved my hand away and positioned himself at my entrance. My legs spread in anticipation and he slid inside of my wet core. We both moaned at the connection, and he began to pump quickly in and out of me. I screamed his name and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down to my level, nails digging into his flesh. Our orgasms came together and we both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. He pulled my close to him and kissed me once more before I fell asleep on his shoulder.

When I woke up, I smiled, remembering the night I had had.

Jake was still asleep, so I rolled out of bed and picked his shirt up off the floor. I went into the bathroom and looked around. It was gorgeous in here too. As I was washing my hands, I realized that no towels had been put out, so I went into a drawer and gasped. There was a silver pistol in it.

Was Jake the criminal I was supposed to take down? What were seriously the chances of that?

"Bella?" I heard him call.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called, feigning being completely fine.

"I'll be in the kitchen." he said.

"Okay." I called back.

I stared at the pistol, unsure of what to do. I dried my hands on his shirt and picked it up. I kept my hand with the gun behind my back as I exited the bathroom.

I went out to the kitchen to see Jake standing there, holding my gun up, ready to shoot. I immediately pulled his gun out from behind my back and aimed at him.

"Who are you?" we demanded at the same time.

I stared at him, gun at the ready, waiting for him to make his next move.

"You a hooker?" he asked.

"No!" I said angrily.

"Drug dealer?" he asked. "Mafia? What? What is it?"

"None of those." I growled. "Who the fuck are you? Why do you have a gun?"

"I could ask you the same question, sweetheart." He said, smiling cockily.

"You went through my purse?" I snapped.

"The gun fell out." He said. "I guess it popped open when you threw it last night."

"And you didn't see my badge?" I asked with a quick laugh. "That would've explained why I was armed."

"You're a cop?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"FBI." I said.

He put my gun down and laughed. I kept his gun up, poised to shoot.

"I'm a cop." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to shoot me."

I lowered the gun slightly. "Show me your badge."

He reached into his pocket, and I immediately raised the gun again.

He held up his badge that showed he actually was a cop.

I lowered the gun.

"You're lucky." I said.

"Why?" he asked, amusement tinting his tone.

"Because for anyone else, I would've shot you before you could reach into your pocket."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I decided to continue with this, because I like the concept of it. Don't worry, Bella and Jake will end up back together soon enough.**

Chapter 2

"Hey Bells, you okay?" my partner, Paul asked on the walk into work.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking about how that fucking criminal got away."

I ground my teeth together. I had known, in the back of my mind, that I shouldn't have gotten distracted by Jake. I should've stuck with the task at hand.

"Hey, don't worry about." He said, trying to calm me. "It happens to everyone, even the best like you. Hell, maybe if I had been able to go…"

"Don't start that." I cut him off, as the elevator door opened and we entered. I pressed number ten, the floor that our offices were on. "You couldn't have been there even if you had wanted to. Your mom was sick. What could you have done? I would've ended up kicking you off the mission. You would've annoyed me too much."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah I know you would've kicked me off."

In all reality, I wasn't thinking about the criminal getting away. I was thinking about Jake. It had been about a week since I had come back from Vegas and his face…body…_stop it Bella!_ He had been assaulting my mind ever since I had come home.

I sighed quietly as the elevator doors opened. The office was revealed and Paul and I went our separate ways to our individual offices. I nodded in greeting at my secretary and sat at my desk.

Alice, my secretary and life saver on numerous occasions, skipped into my office. I looked up at her, question in my eyes as to why she was in here.

"New week, new criminal." She said.

"Man, I need a vacation." I said.

She laughed. "You have a bunch of vacation days saved up, but you know how crazy it gets around here."

"Yeah I know." I said. "Anyway, what's this assignment?"

"Same old." She said, placing a folder on my desk and a bag on the floor beside my desk. I could only assume that this was the outfit I was supposed to wear for this assignment. "Big drug bust."

I opened the folder and flipped through it.

"Oh, I actually get to see who this one is, huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

She shrugged. "Hey, you know I don't put those together. I'm just a secretary."

I laughed. "And I love you."

She smiled, and skipped out of my office. I seriously didn't know what I would do with Alice Brandon. She was my saviour. Always had coffee for me waiting on my desk always made sure I kept my appointments.

I flipped through the folder, and waited for Paul to come in and get me to go. It really was just a matter of minutes before his secretary, Leah gave him the folder and he came into my office to get me.

The criminal had blonde hair, and a sunken in face. His features made him appear older than he was; which was twenty five.

As if on queue, Paul came into my office, and held his folder up.

I smiled, and followed him out of the agency building. I slung the bag over my shoulder and got into Paul's car.

"How's this going to work?" Paul asked.

I shrugged. "I guess how it normally does when it's a guy? You'll just have to pull into a restaurant or something so I can change into this outfit."

He nodded. "Of course."

I looked through the bag. Jeez, was Alice trying to make me look like a whore?

Everything was leather. A skirt that would probably barely cover my ass, a shirt that was probably half a shirt, and shoes that were so high, they screamed "fuck me!"

I would kill Alice.

Thankfully, there was a trench coat amidst the leather outfits, so I could actually cover myself up. It was better than a lot of the other outfits she had given me.

Paul pulled into the parking lot of a coffee shop.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No, I have coffee." He said, smiling.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said before exiting the car and going into the small restaurant.

I made my way into the bathroom and got changed. I put the trench coat on and walked out, my old clothes in the bag.

I wobbled a bit in the heels, but I was used to having to wear ridiculous sized heels for this type of thing.

I got into Paul's car to see him laughing at me.

"I hope you realize you look ridiculous." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just jealous you couldn't pull it off."

He laughed again. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

We drove around for a bit, looking, and then I told him to stop.

"There he is." I said.

He was leaning against a building, smoking a cigarette.

Paul drove around the corner, and pulled over. I got out of the car, and walked towards him. There was a gun in one pocket of my trench coat, and handcuffs in the other pocket. If it came to it, I'd pull my gun out and make him stop. If I had to chase him, I'd fall flat on my face and have to call Paul up for back up.

Which I really didn't want; not after I had failed that last assignment.

I walked up to him, and leaned against the wall beside him.

"You need something sweet heart?" he asked.

I loosened the trench coat a bit, revealing the outfit underneath.

I glanced at him; his eyes were bugging right out of his head.

"How much do you charge?" he asked.

"Close your eyes." I whispered.

He did what I told him to do, and I pulled the handcuffs out of my pocket.

I slid them onto his wrists and he chuckled.

"Ooh kinky." He said.

God, he was probably high right now.

I roughly shoved him to the backseat of the car.

"You won't think it's so kinky when you're behind bars." I said, fastening one of the handcuffs to one of the little metal poles coming out from the headrest.

His eyes flew open as I slammed the car door and slid in the front passenger seat.

"Good job, Bells." Paul said as he drove away.

I picked up my coffee cup. "All in a day's work."

Going home that night was killing me. Lying in bed next to Edward, pretending that everything with him was fine, was killing me. For the past week I had been lying to him. Well, for our entire marriage I had lied to him.

Before I had felt like it was just a part of the job, but now that I had met Jake…Jake who I didn't have to hide my real job from, Jake who actually knew what I did for a living, Jake who had given me not one but two mind blowing orgasms.

I stared up at the ceiling in bed beside Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, half asleep.

"Nothing." I said, deciding to leave it until he was wide awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning on the lamp on his nightstand and looking at me.

"Nothing." I said. "Just drop it, we'll talk tomorrow."

He rolled over, turned the lamp off, and fell back to sleep.

I sighed quietly, and attempted fall asleep, but visions of Jake assaulted my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hey Everyone! So, I'm thinking of starting a Twitter account for all my FF buddies so I can be a bit more connected, I guys, with all you guys who read…what do you think? Would you follow? It would just be for my fan fictionness…the one I have now is private…but what do you think? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

I sat at my desk the next day, sorting through paper work. I hadn't said anything to Edward about how I felt, because when I woke up this morning he was already gone for work. I really had to talk to Edward.

This caused me to think that we had rushed into things. We were high school sweethearts, and I had never been with anybody else-not including one night stands. Edward was the only guy I had ever had a real relationship with. Numerous times, before we had gotten married, I had contemplated breaking up with him, but I never had. I really wasn't sure why I never had broken it off with him. When I was offered the job here at the agency, it was before we got married, I knew I should've ended it with him so I wouldn't have had to lie to him about my job, but I just never had. Then, he proposed, and I couldn't say no. What would my explanation be? I wasn't ready for such a commitment? We had already lived together for years, how would it be any different being married?

I sighed, and looked out my office window. I leaned back in my chair, thinking about my marriage.

Was I happy with Edward? Should I just end it with him? Did I want that? And if I did leave him, what would I do? Try and track down Jake? Someone who I didn't even know the last name of? Someone who I would probably never see again?

I sipped my coffee, thinking about my future. Did that future include Edward?

Of course, Alice had to buzz into my office, telling me that Edward was calling. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Put him through." I said.

I waited a moment for her to send the call to my office. I took a deep breath before picking up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." He said. "Listen, I can't talk for long, 'cause I have to get back to work, but wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about last night?"

"Oh, yeah, um, it was nothing." I lied.

"Bella, I know when you're lying." He said. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I insisted. "I promise. Don't worry…get back to work, okay? I'm dealing with a…client right now."

"Oh shit! You should've told me that before. Sorry Bella."

"It's fine." I said. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Oh, I'll be late coming home tonight." He said. "I've got a big surgery to do today, I won't get home until late tonight, don't wait up."

"Okay." I said. "Bye."

"Love you."

I hung up, and turned around in my chair to look out the window again.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew that Edward had thought that what I wanted to talk to him about last night was just something little, but it wasn't.

I weighed out my options.

It wasn't like Edward and I had any children. I mean if we did, then this decision would be harder, but we didn't.

If I left him, would I be happier, or miserable?

I sipped more of my coffee, thinking.

I felt weird…not for cheating on Edward, but for something else that I could quite put my finger on. There was something deeper to this whole thing…something that I couldn't quite place.

With a sudden burst of intuition I realized my decision. I obviously wasn't happy with Edward, seeing as I had cheated on him more than once.

I was going to leave Edward.

I got up off of my chair, grabbed my purse and coat, and walked out of my office.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I'm leaving early today." I said. "I…I have a really bad headache."

"That's fine." She said. "I don't know why it was even necessary for you to come in today, you had nothing to do."

"Thanks, Alice." I said, leaving the building. I got into my car, and drove to Edward and my house.

I began packing my bags, but stopped. What was I doing? Was I really leaving Edward?

Would I really leave him without telling him? Wasn't that just the cowardly thing to do?

I sat down on our bed, and thought some more. How could I just up and leave him like this? He was my husband after all.

But, what explanation could I give him? When he asked me for a reason, which he undoubtedly would, what would I say? Tell him that I'm not happy anymore, or admit to cheating on him?

I held my head in my hands, contemplating my next move.

Three weeks later

As it turns out, I hadn't left Edward that day those weeks ago. In fact, right now, I was lying in bed next to him, trying to fall asleep.

That weird feeling I had had hadn't gone away.

I don't know why I hadn't left that day. It would've been loads easier. The longer I put it off, the worse it would get.

I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, a wave of nausea rolled through me, and I ran to the washroom before puking into the toilet.

"Babe, you okay?" Edward called, coming up behind me.

I stood up, flushed the toilet, and rinsed my mouth out with water.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit nauseous, I guess." I said.

"Don't go into work today." He said. "Just stay home."

"I got the day off anyway today." I said, going back to bed and lying down.

"Do you want me to get you anything before I leave?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Call me if you need anything, love." He said, pecking my cheek and tying his tie.

"I will." I whispered, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

I woke up about two hours later, and my stomach was completely settled. I rolled out of bed and stretched, before stopping dead in my tracks.

I immediately realized that my period was late.

My eyes widened, and I almost screamed. Could I actually be…pregnant?

Oh dear god.

I practically ran out to my car and sped, breaking numerous traffic laws that would absolutely break my father's heart, to the pharmacy.

I rushed inside and picked up a few pregnancy tests, before heading to the check out and speeding home again.

I pulled into our driveway, raced inside and locked myself in the bathroom. I took the test, and waited the full two minutes, before looking at the result.

I gulped. I was pregnant.

Tears stung at my eyes, but I blinked them away.

I had to leave Edward. That was it.

I couldn't lie to him about this.

I packed my bags slowly, packing everything I could think of.

The worst part of this whole thing wasn't that I was pregnant; no that wasn't it at all.

The worst part of this was that this baby wasn't Edward's.

It was Jake's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dad, it's hard to explain." I insisted for umpteenth time. I was sitting in Charlie's kitchen, attempting to explain my current situation with Edward and the baby.

"Is the baby Edward's?" he asked for probably the millionth time.

I shook my head, biting my lip. Surprisingly, Charlie hadn't been angry about me being pregnant. He was upset over my ruined marriage.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked, again, he had already asked me this, but I remained calm and answered anyway.

"Yes, dad, I know who the father is…but he won't be...involved. He, um…he doesn't exactly know that he's going to be a father…"

"Bells, that's not good." Charlie scolded. "He should know."

"I don't know if I'll ever see him again." I said quietly. "I met him in Vegas."

Charlie stiffened. "He a criminal?"

"No!" I said. "Actually, the opposite, he's a cop."

This made Charlie relax. I could practically see the tension fall away from his shoulders.

"And there's absolutely no way that Edward is the father?" he asked. I knew that Charlie didn't like Edward, but Edward being the father would be better than me having to raise this child as a single mother.

"No, dad, there's no way he's the father." I said. Edward and I hadn't had sex since before my last period. I had been away from Washington a lot in the past month. But, Charlie didn't need the details of our sex life.

He gave me a long look, seeming to debate with himself over whether or not to pry some more.

"So, you're going to stay here, right?" he asked. Thank god he changed the subject.

I nodded. "If that's okay with you?"

"Bells, of course it's okay." He said. "I need you to be safe and happy, and I know that you will be here."

I smiled. "Thanks dad. Oh, by the way, other the next little while Edward may try to contact me, if he swings by the house don't tell him I'm here. Or just don't answer the door."

"I'll answer and let him know that you aren't here, if he comes by."

"Thanks dad." I said. "This really means a lot to me."

"Bells, I wouldn't let you live on the streets or in a hotel. No, I don't approve of you telling Edward you were leaving him in a note, but I completely understand. It's hard to tell people that. And I'll do everything I can to help you find your baby's father."

I knew what he was talking about when he said that he understood how it's hard to tell someone that you're leaving them. When my mother escaped this house with me when I was two years old, I'm pretty sure she just screamed it at him before walking out.

"Do you need my help getting your bags upstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad, that'd be great, thanks." I said.

He helped me carry my bags up to my old bedroom, and I stared around, feeling slightly nostalgic. My room looked the same as ever, just emptier. Charlie had replaced my old bed with a queen sized one, probably for if Edward and I ever had to spend the night.

"I guess we can put a crib in the corner, or use the guest bedroom as a nursery." He said.

"Guest bedroom?" I asked, brow furrowed.

He nodded. "I moved down to the basement and made my old bedroom a guest bedroom."

"You moved into the basement?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's more room down there and it's completely finished. Why not?"

"That's true." I said. "Dad, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded. "See you later, Bells."

As soon as he closed my door behind him, I flopped onto my back onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. I was surprised that Charlie had been so understanding about the whole pregnancy. I should call my mom and let her know, but I would do that later. I had to find Jake. He deserved to know that he was going to be a father.

I really liked the fact that Charlie hadn't interrogated me about who the father was. I know he had asked me, numerous times, if Edward was the father, but other than that he hadn't asked who it was. How could I tell Charlie that I didn't even know my baby's father's last name?

Oh my god, I didn't even know Jake's last name.

How had that not even come up in conversation?

I sighed and hoped that I would see him again. My baby couldn't grow up without a father. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

I got comfortably in my bed, and fell right to sleep.

I dreamed that I had found Jake. He was wearing a black shirt that accented his muscled body wonderfully, with black jeans and black shoes. How did he manage looking that unbelievably sexy?

He glared down at me, anger clear on his face. I could tell that he was angry at the fact that I had just told him he was going to be a father.

"Well then, I guess you want me to propose to you now, don't you?" he sneered.

And then I woke up.

I was shaking all over. Was that how Jake would react when I told him?

So then would it just be better not to tell him?

No. he had to know. I didn't care if he wanted absolutely nothing or everything to do with the baby, he deserved to know. I would tell him that he didn't have to have any part of the raising of our child, but that I figured he should know.

I rolled out of bed and looked out the window. I was dark out, and I wasn't sure if Edward would be home yet. I knew when he saw the note, and my engagement and wedding rings he'd be absolutely livid. I hadn't told him the real reason as to why I left him, or where I was staying. It was better, for me, that way.

I watched the rain falling, thinking about Jake.

How could an, almost, innocent one night stand result in this?

I jumped when my cell phone rang. I had expected this call to come.

I picked up my phone, but ignored the call from Edward. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

I know it was cowardly, but that's not the point. It's late. I mean, I could've been sleeping!

Again, that's not the point.

I'm just a coward.

I sighed and went back to bed, hoping to have some peace of mind before work tomorrow morning.

I woke up without dreams of Jake assaulting me. I stretched and got ready to go. I knew I had to be careful today. Edward knew where the office was, he just wasn't allowed inside.

From the outside, it looked like a regular office building, but you had to be buzzed in. You would never know that the FBI agency was up there.

And so, if Edward ever came by, I'd go down to see him. He wasn't allowed up.

So, as I did my make up, I contemplated which way would be the best way to go. I'd have to go in through the main entrance, but if Edward was there, how would I get past him?

I walked downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie, and drove to work.

I parked, and looked around. Luckily, Edward wasn't around, so I practically ran into the building, and hopped on the elevator. Right before the doors started closing, Paul ran into the elevator.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Sorry." I said. "I just…never mind."

"Bells, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I…I left Edward." I said.

"Really? Aw hell, I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head. "Don't be…I'm…um, I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked. "Is the baby Edward's?"

"No." I said. "That's the horrible part. He doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

"Aw shit, Bells. Do you know who the father is?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I probably won't find him again. He lives in Vegas."

"That sucks…listen I have a buddy who lives in Vegas, do you want me to ask him to keep his eyes opened?" he offered.

I shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll probably just take the trip back down to Vegas to track him down."

"Well, congrats on the baby. And if you need anything let me know. You're staying with your dad, right?" I nodded. "Well, you know where I live on the res. If you need anything at all, just call me up."

"Thanks Paul." I said with a smile before going to my office.

Alice stopped me from going in.

"Would you like me to tell Edward you aren't in today when he calls?" she asked.

I stared at her, wide eyed, mouth hanging open.

"You aren't wearing your wedding and engagement rings. I can put pieces of a puzzle together." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah, tell him I'm not here."

"If I may ask, though, why'd you leave him? I won't tell him why, I'm just curious."

I glanced around. "Come in my office with me."

I went into my office, with Alice following behind, and closing the door behind her.

"Okay, you remember my trip to Vegas?" she nodded. "Well, that night I, um, sort of had a one night stand." I bit my lip. Alice's face never changed. That's what I loved about her. I could tell her anything, and she wouldn't judge. "Well, he got me pregnant."

"Oh my god, Bella!" she squealed. "Congratulations! Does he know?"

I shook my head. "I just found out yesterday. I didn't tell Edward why. I just left, leaving him a note. I'm going to have to go back to Vegas to try and find the guy, though. He should know."

She nodded. "I'll book you a trip as soon as I can."

I shook my head again. "Don't. I need some time to get settled at my dad's place. I'll let you know when I need a ticket."

"Okay. You have a nice easy day today. Just some paperwork to go through."

"Okay, thanks Alice." I sat at my desk, and got to work, but my mind was still on Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jake_

"Jake, man, my partner's pregnant." Paul said, exhaling deeply.

"Shit, you got a girl pregnant? Really?" I asked, anger boiling up in the pit of my stomach. "You cheated on my sister?"

"No! The baby isn't mine! Jeez, calm down!" he said, exasperated.

"Then what are you worried about?" I demanded. "The baby isn't yours; you don't have to worry about being a father."

"Yeah, but I feel bad for her, you know?" he said. "I mean, she had to leave her husband because of this."

"And now she has no one?" I asked.

"She's living with her dad, and apparently he's okay with helping her out, but I wish there was something else I could do."

"Does she know who the father is?" I asked.

"Sort of, she wouldn't really give me much info on that." He said.

"Does that mean you'll be out of a partner for a bit?" I asked.

"Probably, but knowing Bells she probably won't want to take any time off." He laughed.

I stiffened. Bells? Nickname for Bella? No, it couldn't be. No, no, no, no,_ no_.

"What did you say her name was again?" I asked.

"Her name's Bella." He said. "Why?"

My mind was going at a mile a minute. Had I gotten Bella pregnant? Why hadn't she told me?

Oh, wait, she didn't know anything about me. We hadn't exchanged numbers…I didn't even know her last name.

"Jake, man, you still there?" Paul asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, sorry, I got distracted." I said, running a hand through my hair. This was too coincidental. Paul's partner, who works in the FBI, is pregnant and had to leave her husband because of it?

"So, when are you coming up to visit?" he asked. "I know your dad wants to see you."

"Yeah, I'm going to be coming up soon." I said. _Sooner than I had planned to._ I thought.

"Awesome, should I let your dad know?" he asked.

"No, I'll call him, don't worry."

"Okay, man, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up. I leaned back in my chair, deep in thought.

Was I ready to be a father?

Well, I didn't really have much of a choice, did I?

I wasn't going to let Bella do this alone. That baby was mine, probably, and deserved to have a father.

I picked up my phone, and ordered the soonest flight I could get out to Washington.

After I was off the phone, I leaned back in my office chair, thinking. How could she and I have been so stupid? I wasn't angry with her, I was angry with myself.

I put my head down on my desk, before getting up, and walking out of the office. They could live without me for tonight.

They'd probably have to live without me forever, too.

I would have to move to Washington, or Bella would have to move down here. I'd have to transfer to the Washington police force, and start fresh all over again at a new job.

I got into my car, and sped home. I threw my anything I would need into a suitcase, and walked to the airport. It wasn't too far away from where I lived; I knew I'd make it there before I'd have to board the plane.

On the plane, I was nervous. I had never been more nervous in my life. How could Bella actually be pregnant?

How could I actually be a father?

That was the scariest part about all this. I was going to be a father.

In nine months time, or maybe sooner, a little boy or girl would be here, and that child would be mine.

As the plane landed, I walked off the plane, having everything I needed in my carry-on bag. I got a cab to my dad's house, and knocked on his door.

I waited a few minutes for him to open the door, and when he saw me, he looked surprised.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey dad." I said. "Just thought I'd come visit."

"Come in!" he said, wheeling away from the door. "I hope you don't mind, Charlie's here."

"Hey, Charlie." I said, smiling. He was the chief of police here; I had known him since I was a kid.

"How's the force treatin' ya, Jake?" he asked.

"Pretty good." I said. "I get to do what I love."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's a pretty good feeling."

For the rest of the day, we just all sat around and talked for a bit. I was anxious to go and find Bella, but first I had to get Paul to point her out to me.

"I better get going." Charlie said after a while, and standing up. "Bells' stayin' with me now."

I froze.

"How's the pregnancy treating her?" my dad asked. I tried not to let my awe show too much.

"She's doin' okay, trying to get over the morning sickness." He said. "Other than that, she's been going to work just like normal."

Bella was Charlie's daughter?

"Did I, um, ever meet Bella?" I asked, needing to clear my throat.

"I think you did, once or twice." My dad said.

"Charlie, do you mind if I come with you?" I asked. "It'll be good to see her again."

"Sure, I don't mind." He said.

"Thanks." I said, getting up.

"See you later, Jake." My dad said.

"Yeah, I'll be back later." I said. "Not too late, I promise."

"Jake, you're old enough to stay out however late you like." He chuckled.

"Bye Billy." Charlie said, leading me out of the house and to his cruiser.

I sat in the passenger seat, thinking about seeing Bella again.

All I knew was, it would be one hell of a visit.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway, and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. I was about to meet the girl I had knocked up again. What would she do when she saw me? Would she get angry? Fear bubbled up inside of me, and suddenly I didn't want to go into the house. Suddenly, I wanted to literally run back to Vegas and hide out there.

"You comin', Jake?" Charlie asked, looking at me weirdly.

I nodded, and got out of the car.

_Bella_

I came back to Charlie's house to find an empty house. I didn't really mind to be honest. I had heard the phone ring numerous times today at the office, only to have Alice answer and say that I wasn't there. This whole thing was just a big mess.

I was kind of regretting telling Alice not to book me a flight to Vegas. I contemplated calling her as I munched on a bowl of cereal, but decided against it.

She was always there; ready to save my life if the need arose. She deserved the time she got to herself more than anyone else I knew.

I couldn't help but think about how I needed to find Jake. Maybe I would get Alice to book me a flight for tomorrow.

My stomach lurched a bit at the thought of seeing him tomorrow.

How would he react when he saw me? What would he say to me?

What, I would just show up on his doorstep, and let him know I was pregnant with his baby?

My hands went cold, and I got that feeling that I really didn't want to go and tell him.

No. I wasn't going to give this a second thought. I had to go tell Jake that I was pregnant with his baby.

I got up from the kitchen table, and went over to the sink to wash out my bowl, so I didn't hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway, or hear him come into the house.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said. I jumped at hearing his voice, and turned to greet him, but was practically paralyzed with the sight in front of me.

Charlie and Jake had just walked into the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twitter: xJessx291**

Chapter 6

I stared at Jake in shock. What was he doing here?

"Hey Bells, you remember Jake, right?" Charlie asked.

I didn't say anything, just stared at Jake with wide eyes.

"Billy's son, you and him met a couple times." Charlie prompted.

I still didn't say anything. I was shocked.

"Hey Bella." Jake said, he seemed nervous.

"Um…hey." I said, finally finding my voice. "How have you…how have you been?"

"Pretty good…been living in Vegas." He said. Yeah, as if I needed any more confirmation as to whom he was.

I swayed a little on my feet. How extremely coincidental that Jake showed up in my house the day before I was planning on going to track him down.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Charlie said.

Charlie left the room, going down to his bedroom, and a pregnant-no pun intended-pause filled the room around us.

"So…" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you, um, want anything to drink? Or eat?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay." He said.

I can't even begin to explain how awkward it was between us. It was obvious that he knew I was pregnant with his baby. I leaned against the counter, suddenly needing the support.

Neither of us knew what to say.

I decided to break the silence.

"So I'm guessing you know?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"I just want to let you know, it's okay if you want to have nothing to do with the baby." I said. "If you don't want to be apart of his or her life, I completely understand."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if you just wanted to go back to Vegas and forget about this whole thing, I completely get it." I said. "I mean, this whole thing kind of got sprung on you…and you have a whole life back in Vegas…" oh god I was rambling now.

"Bella, I flew here from Vegas to see if it was you." he said. "If I just wanted to forget about this whole thing I wouldn't have come at all."

That just about made my heart squeeze right out of my chest.

"You really want to be apart of this?" I asked, motioning to my abdomen.

He nodded. "I do."

"Jake that makes me feel…" I didn't even know what to say.

He walked up to me, and circled his arms around my waist. I leaned against him, happy this was finally sorted out.

"Wait, how did you find out?" I asked.

"Paul called me and-"

I cut him off, and separated myself from him.

"Paul called you?" I repeated. "After I specifically told him not to call anyone and tell them." I was angry now. I would kill Paul tomorrow!

"He didn't call me to specifically say you." Jake said. "He was just telling me, not knowing it was me who was the father. Your name slipped out. I'm pretty sure he specifically told me not to keep my eyes open."

This calmed me down.

"So, what now?" I asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He said. "I'm going to move back to Forks, and then we'll have to get a place together."

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly.

"A bit." I said. "Actually, I think I was more afraid of your reaction."

"Why?" he asked.

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me." I admitted, feeling my face heat.

He wrapped his arms around me again, and stroked my hair. "I wouldn't have ever been mad at you, Bella."

"That means a lot, Jake." I said quietly. "But, you do know what we have to do now, right?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"We have to tell Charlie." I said.

Five minutes later, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table across from Jake and me.

I wasn't sure how to begin.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie asked. "You look nervous."

"Well, dad," I cleared my throat. "Remember how I told you I got pregnant in Vegas?" he nodded. "Well, as it, um, turns out, Jake is the father."

Charlie's expression never changed. He just looked at Jake, then at me, then at Jake, then at me again.

"Did you know he was the father?" Charlie asked voice hard.

"Sort-of…" I said. "I knew his name was Jake, but I didn't know he and I used to know each other."

"Well, I'm glad it's someone we know, and not just some stranger off the street." He said.

I was immensely relieved by this. I was glad Charlie was being so understanding about this. Charlie, in all honesty, had every right in the world to blow up and curse and yell, and get as angry as he wanted with us, but he didn't. He just sat there, and took it all in.

"So where are you two going to stay?" he asked. "Are you planning on living here?"

"No, dad, I don't want to be a burden on you." I said. "Jake's planning on moving up here, and we're going to find a place to live…together."

"Bells, you two don't have to do that." He said. "I can move out of here, find a nice, small apartment, and you two can have the house."

"No, dad, this is your house. I don't want to take it away from you." I said.

"Bells, I'm giving it to you. Just give me a few days to go through all my stuff and get packed and find an apartment."

"Wow…thanks dad." I said.

"Thanks Charlie." Jake said.

"You're a good man, Jake." Charlie said. "You owned up to what you did, and came here to try and solve it. I respect you for that."

Jake nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Now, come on, it's late. I have to work tomorrow morning. Jake, you're welcome to spend the night."

"Thanks." Jake said.

Charlie went back down to his room, and I glanced at Jake.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yeah…I do, actually." I said, smiling shyly.

He chuckled. "Come on, show me your room."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was streaming through the window of my bedroom as I woke up on Jake's shoulder. I remembered every single detail of our talk yesterday, and I was so happy that he wanted to be a part of our baby's life.

Thinking about talking to him had scared the shit out of me. Just thinking about going down to Vegas to confront him had made my hands shake. It had gotten to a point to where I was considering just not going down there to tell him that I was pregnant with his baby.

I was glad that Charlie seemed to be pleased with this who thing. I think that the fact that Jake was the father made it easier for him.

I looked up at Jake, who was still asleep, and smiled. He was amazing. I couldn't help myself from staring at his face. He was much better looking than Edward, had a better personality, better…everything.

It was a weird day for Forks, it was sunny.

I smiled. For the first time I wasn't nauseous in the morning. Thank god my morning sickness had gone away.

Jake woke up and smiled down at me.

"Good morning, Bella." He said.

"Morning Jake." I smiled.

"No sickness?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

We were both quiet as we watched the sun outside my window. It illuminated my room nicely, and the light shone of Jake's skin beautifully.

He sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to go back to Vegas soon to get my stuff, and quit my job."

I nodded. I had been expecting this.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I will." I said. "The sooner you go, the better, I don't need you as much right now, but later on in the pregnancy I will."

He chuckled. "Okay, you don't need to tell me twice."

Later that day, I drove Jake to the airport, where he got on a plane to go back to Vegas.

I will admit that I was sad to see him go so soon after we were just reunited.

But, it was okay. I understood why he had to go, and I knew that he would be back here soon.

Suddenly, as I was stopped at a red light, a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. I gasped, and gripped the steering wheel. What the hell was that?

The light turned green and I turned. I almost drove my car off the road as another shot of pain rolled through me. I had to go to the hospital and find out what the hell was going on inside of me.

I knew that I would probably be treated by Carlisle, Edward's dad, and I hoped that Edward wasn't working today.

Speaking of which, I needed to get the divorce papers soon.

I sighed. That meant that I had to talk to Edward soon.

I pulled into a parking space, and I took a deep breath through another spasm of pain before entering the hospital. I went to the front desk, clutching my stomach, and told the receptionist what had happened. She told me that she would call Carlisle straight away.

Sure enough, minutes later he emerged, and motioned for me to follow him. I knew that before he began doing what he had to do, I would have to explain everything to him.

I wasn't really looking forward to that.

"Sit down, Isabella." He said, motioning to the examining table. His voice wasn't cold or angry, it was professional. "What seems to be the problem today?"

"Well, before I begin I need you to promise me something." I said softly. He nodded, prompting me to continue. "Please, don't tell your son about what happens in here today…I would like this to remain between us…if that's at all possible."

His expression immediately changed from professional doctor to worried father in law.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "I realize that you and my son have split, but I do still consider you part of the family, what's wrong."

And then, I broke down and told him everything. From Vegas, to Jake, to finding out I was pregnant, right to the sharp pain in my abdomen earlier today.

"Well, lay down on the table, and we'll do an ultrasound to see how everything's going."

Carlisle got me prepared to do the ultrasound, and I waited for him to begin. The cold gel felt weird on my stomach, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. Carlisle was watching the screen intently, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer me right away, but when he did turn to look at me, I could see the sadness clear on his face.

"I am so sorry, Isabella." He began.

I didn't listen to the rest of what he was saying. I knew exactly what he was going to tell me. I knew what had happened. Now it all made sense, the loss of morning sickness this early and that sharp pain in my abdomen.

There was no heartbeat on the monitor. I had lost the baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sat near the window in my bedroom with tears streaming steadily down my cheeks. I hadn't stopped crying since I had left the hospital…yesterday.

When Charlie came home from work yesterday, I told him what happened and he held me while I bawled my eyes out even more.

Right now he was at work, and I was waiting for Jake to come home. I hadn't told him what had happened yet. I hadn't even called him. I couldn't tell him over the phone…that just wasn't right.

I couldn't help but think about what would happen after I told him. Would he be mad at me that I hadn't called him and told him? Would he think that bringing all of his things up to Washington, and quitting his job, was just a waste of time?

I sighed quietly, not wanting to think about what would happen when Jake came back. I didn't want him to hate me.

_He didn't hate you when you told him that you were pregnant and you were stressing out over that. Calm down, I'm sure he'll support you as best he can through this._

Yes, but now that the baby was…gone, he had no reason to stay with me.

_Can't you see how much he loves you?_

My breath caught in my throat as I realized that Jake did love me. He hadn't told me that he loved me, but he was willing to move in with me to support our baby.

Our baby that was gone.

Thinking about that made me bawl all over again.

I needed to talk to someone. I didn't know who to talk to, but I needed to talk to someone.

I called Alice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, voice sharp. I knew she was at work, and wasn't used to me calling from home if I stayed home. She knew something was wrong.

"Ali…I…I…I lost the baby." I managed to choke out.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She said, and the line went dead.

Alice and I weren't only friends because we had to be since we worked together. She was literally like my sister…we knew each other before we worked together, and had immediately clicked. We had been best friends since high school, and I would love her forever.

I figured I should clean myself up a bit more, but I couldn't be bothered. I made my way downstairs just in time for Alice to come to the door.

I opened the door, and she hugged me tight, making me cry even more.

She calmed me down, and sat with me on the couch.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Not since yesterday." I whispered.

She held up a plastic bag. I looked at it wearily.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Chinese food." She said, handing me a take-out box.

"I'm not really hungry…" I said.

"You have to eat." She said. "I know it's hard for you right now, and I know that you just want to curl up into a little ball and die, but you _need _to keep your health up. You have to make sure that you take care of yourself, no matter how hard it is."

I knew that she was right. I had to keep my health up. I had to keep myself healthy…even though it was killing me.

I took the take-out container from Alice and spooned some of the food into my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was good.

"Thanks Alice." I said when we were done eating. "This meant a lot to me."

She waved off my thanks. "Really Bella, it was the least I could do. We've been friends for like, ever, and you needed me. I'm here for you."

I smiled at her.

"So…does the father know?" she asked.

"He, um, actually surprised me and came here the other day…but he's gone back to Vegas to get his stuff so he could move in with me…he doesn't know what…what just happened, though."

She nodded. "Do you know when he's coming back?"

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door.

I held my finger up to Alice, and went over to the door. When I opened it, there he was. His hair was slightly disheveled from the rain, and the rain drops rolled down his face, but there he was.

Jake was back, and it made me happy to see him again. Even though I was going through what had to be the hardest thing in my life.

"Come in." I whispered.

He came into my house, holding his bags. I was surprised that he had come back so soon, as he had to pack up everything he owned, but I guess he succeeded.

"Jake, this is Alice, Alice this is Jake." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you." she said. "But I better get going; they'll kill me at work if I'm gone for too long."

"Bye Ali, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella." She said, closing my front door behind her.

"Hey." I said softly, turning back to Jake.

He didn't say anything, just walked up to me and captured my lips with his. I wanted to kiss him back, but I didn't. I had to tell him.

"Jake." I said on his mouth. "Jake, I need to tell you something."

He broke away from me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands went down to my belly. "Is…is the baby okay?"

I gulped, unsure of how to tell him.

"I'm not okay…and neither is the baby." I whispered, feeling the tears coming to the surface again. "Jake, I…I lost the baby."

He was quiet as he enveloped me in his arms. I sobbed and started bawling again. He soothed me while I cried. He didn't say anything that I had thought he would. He just pulled me to the couch, and held me while I cried to him.

I was a sobbing mess, and he didn't seem to mind. He was there for me, and that's all that mattered in that moment.

I was right where I belonged.

Here, in Jake's arms.

Yes, the circumstances were absolutely horrible, but in this moment in time I felt safe, secure and whole. Jake was here for me. He wanted to be here for me. Had he wanted to bolt as soon as I told him, he wouldn't be cradling me in his arms right now. Jake actually cared about me.

Maybe, once I got over this whole thing…once _we _got over this whole thing, we could actually have a relationship that would work.

Maybe, just maybe, I could be happy and not have to worry about Edward crawling up my ass about every little detail of our life.

Maybe…above all else…I could be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The shrill ringing of the house phone made me jump. I wanted to call to Charlie to tell him to answer it, but then I remembered that he had moved out last week, and Jake had got a job at the police station and had already left for work.

I sighed and got out of bed and went downstairs to answer the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes and pouring water into the coffee pot and putting the grounds into the filter.

"Hello Bella." Edward's cool voice said on the other end of the phone.

My eyes widened. "How did you find out I was living here?" I asked. This was the first time I had talked to Edward since I left him three weeks ago.

"I drove by the other day and saw your car there." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked. "There's a reason I haven't been answering your calls on my cell!"

"I called to tell you I've gotten the divorce papers ready." He said. "All you have to do is sign."

"Oh." I said. "When do we need them signed by?"

"The sooner the better." He said.

I glanced at the clock. "I have to be at work in an hour. Do you want to meet the coffee shop near my work or something?"

"Half an hour?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

I hung up, turned off the coffee maker, and went up to my and Jake's room to get ready. I put an outfit suitable for work, made sure my hair and makeup was fine before leaving the house.

I started my car and sped to the coffee shop. I was determined to get this over with quick. Edward knew I wouldn't be able to stay long seeing as I had to get to work…I had made sure of that.

I pulled into a parking spot and walked inside the coffee shop.

I ordered myself a coffee and ordered one for Alice before sitting down at one of the small tables. I figured that after Alice had come over yesterday she deserved a coffee…well she deserved more than that, but I would make it up to her in other ways, like letting her leave early or something.

I kept glancing at the clock on my phone. Edward had two minutes before he would be late. I knew he would probably end up coming late on purpose out of spite, but if he was more than five minutes late I would leave without signing the papers. He could track me down later and get me to sign them if he was going to be an asshole about this.

It was now 9:30. He had five minutes before I left.

Of course, four minutes later, he walked in. he was wearing his favourite leather jacket overtop a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He was wearing his dark sunglasses that I absolutely hated. He had an envelope in his hand, and when he saw me he put the sunglasses on top of his head and came and sat down.

"You got me coffee?" he asked, voice arrogant and smug. "How sweet."

He reached for Alice's coffee, but I snatched it away.

"It's not for you." I snapped.

He slid the envelope to me and I opened it and took out the papers. I clicked my pen and began signing where it was needed.

"So, how's life been treating you?" he asked.

"Good." I said, continuing to sign my name, and not wanting to give him any details of my life now. He didn't need to now any more than that I was living at Charlie's house. He didn't even need to know that.

"So, I know Charlie moved out." He said. "You on your own?"

"How the fuck did you know he moved out?" I demanded. "And why do you care who I'm living with? It's none of your business."

"Well, someone's grumpy today." He said.

"You are the last person I want to be sitting here with today." I snapped.

I signed the last of the papers and reached into my purse to give him back my engagement and wedding rings.

"Are we done now?" I demanded.

He read over the papers. "That should be fine."

"Good." I said, standing up with the coffees.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" he asked.

I turned. "What?"

"Why'd you leave?" he asked.

"I…met someone else." I said, before turning on my heel and walking out of the coffee shop. I got into my car and drove to work. I had a feeling that today would drag on and on, seeing as Paul wasn't in today and I wouldn't have to go out and do something. Today would be filled with boring paperwork.

I put the coffee on Alice's desk and she thanked me with her eyes as she continued her conversation on the phone. I went into my office to get started on the pile of paperwork on my desk.

I refused to think about the baby. I had to get on with my life and not burst into tears at every thought of the baby I had never had in the first place.


End file.
